


Speechless

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's not often Nick is speechless.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge "stop" at ncis_drabble. My second attempt since my first is currently at 2000 words with no end in sight.

The second the word “Stop” forms on a gasp from Ellie’s lips, Nick moves away from her as if a bucket of cold water has been poured down his neck. He’s on his feet in a second, his hands wide at his side and nowhere near any part of her body and he stares at her lying on her back on her couch, staring up at him. 

The part of his brain that’s still capable of thought registers that she looks like they’ve been doing exactly what they’ve been doing for the last who knows how long. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips swollen, her hair mussed from his fingers running through it. That same part of his brain also registers that she’s blinking up at him, her face shifting into some mixture of confusion and... was that hurt?

“I’m sorry,” he says, taking a step back because this is not what he planned when he came over here tonight. It was supposed to be takeout and a movie and a couple of beers to unwind after a long case. He didn’t expect to kiss her, didn’t expect to keep on kissing her, didn’t expect to make her so uncomfortable that she told him to stop. No matter what direction his thoughts have been heading in for months now, he’s never wanted to put their friendship in jeopardy but it looks like he’s managed it. “I’ll go.” 

He turns to do just that but before he gets very far, her fingers are curling around his wrist and she’s saying his name in a breathless little gasp. “Wait,” she adds and he turns back to face her, hope blooming when he sees her lips curled up in a smile. “What are you talking about?” 

She sounds like she’s an inch away from laughing. He’s confused. “You said stop.” 

“Because...” She slips her arms around his waist, grins up at him. “If we’re going to do this... I think we’d be much more comfortable in my bedroom.” 

“Oh.” Nick blinks. “Oh.” 

Ellie’s grin turns brighter, bright enough to dazzle him. “Speechless, are we?” She lifts herself up on tiptoes, presses her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth and just like that, it’s on. 

“Don’t worry,” he assures her, sliding his hands down her back, low over the curve of her ass, pressing her against him. “There are plenty of other things I can do with my mouth.” 

Her expression is somewhere between delighted and challenging but he’s not worried about losing this particular bet. Not when either way they both win.


End file.
